


Untold Secrets

by MistressOfCobblepot



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:32:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: War is sweeping through the galaxy, destroying everything in its path. But admits it all, a princess of the rebellion is saved by an Imperial Officer and their future will be forever changed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> An Rogue One AU Story where Orson Krennic lives on the planted Takodana, in a house far from any centre of population. He survived the strike on Scarif and now he lives a peaceful life until there is an attack on the planet and he saves the Princess of Takodana, Kyra Keel.

Soft pads against a green summer grass. Strong arms holding her safe. Deep and gentle words of reassurance in her ear. Icy blue orbs shimmering with worry as they pierced into her.

That was all she remembered. That was all she saw. Until she opened her eyes and stared up on a white colored ceiling. 

Panic.

Panic rushing through her veins as she sat up, taking in her surroundings in one flashing moment. A luxurious bedroom, black silken drapes adorning the - floor to ceiling - windows covering one of the walls, revealing the view of a mountain rising in a far distant skyline. Fluttering her eyes in confusion, she discovered the large king size bed she was sitting on and then her eyes fell upon an elderly woman sitting on a chair next to the bed, staring back at her. 

“Good gracious, miss!” the woman suddenly bursted, “you’re finally awake!” She rose to her feet, a nervous flicker in her eyes. “I need to let the Director know immediately.” 

The woman disappeared before she had a chance to speak, and she found herself staring at the closed door, rubbing her wrists as she waited. 

For what she didn’t know. She didn’t know anything anymore. 

The wooden door flung open and she jumped at the sound, her eyes blinking as a man entered the room with a wild expression on his face. Frowning, she tilted her head and studied him as he approached. The man was clad in a plain, white shirt and black trousers, his greyish hair combed in a neat and short haircut. But what caught her attention was his eyes. There was something so familiar in those ice blue orbs fixating on her.

Director Orson Krennic watched the frightened woman attentively where she sat on the bed, so still, almost like a porcelain doll with her heart shaped face and big, sapphire eyes staring up at him. For so many months he had sat beside her through her unconsciousness, marvelling in her beauty. The red wildfire of her hair spreading like butterfly wings on his black bedsheets and her delicate, almost fragile porcelain skin with its small specks of freckles bejeweling her nose and pale, rosy cheeks. Sometimes Orson would let his fingertips touch her face ever so gently, wondering if her skin would crackle under his touch. 

She was a beautiful English rose, a graceful and elegant Princess and Orson were amazed that someone so frail, could be such a formidable warrior and leader of her people. 

Orson had fallen. Deeply. Even if they’ve yet to spoke a single word to each other. It was if she was a magical creature sent to spellbind him. And he has selfishly wished for her to never wake up. So he could sit and watch her for all eternity. But here she was, gazing upon him with her striking, blue eyes and Orson felt a twing of despair clawing at his heart. 

She looked up at the man as he came to a halt beside the bed, her heartbeat racing, almost exploding. There was so much going on in her head, it felt like she was under water, unable to see clearly and her mind was spinning so fast, she thought she would faint. 

“What a relief to finally see you awake.” 

The voice brought her back, and she could see him clearly now. Those familiar, blue eyes. And that voice…wasn’t it something familiar about it too?

But still…everything felt so confusing and dim inside of her and her frown deepened as she spoke. 

“E-Excuse me?” she croaked and cleared her throat. What was this man talking about? The panic rose once more, tightening her chest and twisting her gut as she tried to remember. Why couldn’t she remember anything? 

He must have seen the anxiety in her eyes, because now it was his time to frown as his worried gaze examined her. “You don’t remember what happened?” His voice was deep and hoarse, filled with concerned and she couldn’t help but shudder. 

She remembered it now. Soft spoken words of reassurance in her ear. 

Tears was swelling in her eyes as she shook her head. 

The man sighed, “Oh dear.” He paused. “there was an attack on the planet a few months ago and you were injured.” 

Her eyes grew bigger as he spoke, heart beating faster and head aching as she tried to remember. 

“I’ve been unconscious for months?…” She asked in a low, almost silent voice as she stared into the oblivion. 

“Yes, I’m afraid so.”

Her eyes flickered back and forth, trying to remember something. Anything… 

Nothing. No words. No images. No names. Only dark and silent hollowness. 

“Who am I?” she whispered and met the widened eyes of the man.

“You…you don’t remember who you are? Your name?” he asked worridly and sat down on the bed next to her.  

Orson was stunned from her words, a lingering hope growing in his heart. Could this be his chance? A chance to keep her in his life? Even if it would all be built on a lie? 

Shaking her head, she felt tears trickling down her cheeks. Then she felt his hand caress the back of her hand, engulfed by his large and warm palm and she tensed incredibly hard at his touch, staring at his hand as his fingers ran so gently over her skin. It felt so foreign and yet so…familiar? 

She turned her attention to him once more, met his bright orbs that looked at her with reassurance and warmth. 

“My name is Orson Krennic and you’re Kyra Keel, and you…,” he paused, eyes wavering before looking at her with strong certainty, “you are my fiancée and I promise you, everything will be alright,” he vowed with a smile and a pad on her hand. 

Wide-eyed, she stared at him, pulse beating wildly. 

His…his fiancée?! 

Her head started spinning even more, she felt exhausted, worn out as her mind raced to try and remember. 

Nothing…why couldn’t she remember anything? Kyra?…The name he said meant nothing to her. Nothing meant anything to her anymore, except for the one thing she could remember…His voice…those blue eyes….and those hands…All she could remember were them bringing her to safety. 

Was this the reason everything about him felt so familiar?

“I-I’m sorry…uhm…Mr Krennic, but I can’t remember any of that,” she apologised with trembling lips and met his concerned gaze. He smiled warmly and squeezed her hand. 

“Not to worry. We have time. We have all the time in the world. I know you will remember in the end,” he replied softly and she couldn’t help but smile shyly from his kindness. Kyra gave him a short nod, out of politeness or out of reassurance she didn’t know. All she knew that somewhere deep within her, there was a feeling of safety around him and somehow she knew that he would bring her to safety once more. 

Orson left the room after Kyra fallen asleep again. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it with a deep exhale as he felt a sting of regret in his heart. But there was no turning back now, right? All he could hope was that she would never remember who she really was; The heiress of the crown and Princess of Takodana. All Orson could wish for was that she would come to love him as he loved her.


End file.
